


Pies and Cuddles

by phantom__bride



Series: gamtav one offs [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom__bride/pseuds/phantom__bride
Summary: Gamzee checks up on Tavros to make sure everything is ok, but maybe it's better than he thought ?
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Series: gamtav one offs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742047
Kudos: 47





	Pies and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely soft and extremely self indulgent. i cried as i wrote this. you know, tears of diabetes.

The moon was glowing, the sopor pie had just been perfected for eating, and Gamzee had all his other snacks laid out. A bottle of Faygo, some sweet candies, and a greasy pizza. With meats and mushrooms and so so so much cheese. He laid down in his pile of soft shit, which he actually preferred to his recuperacoon. Despite that being filled with sopor slime, which he did love, the soft pile was just better for general relaxation and ease. 

He laid down, clicked play on a song to listen to, and grabbed the tray of pie, ready to eat. When he was suddenly halted by a message from the most important troll in the world. It was his babe Tavros, he had messaged him quite a lot in just a minute.

“uHHHH, hEY I DON'T MEAN TO BOTHER, bUT, uH,,,”  
“iM, KIND OF, IN A PREDICAMENT HERE”  
“}:(“  
“gAM, pLEASE, rESPOND”

“hEy HeY bRo WhAtS wRoNg?”

“i KIND OF, mAYBY, hAVE GOTTEN MYSELF HURT, cOULD YOU COME OVER?”

“oH fUcK bRo Of FuCkInG cOuRsE i WiLl :o(”

Gamzee got up, put his pants back on, and hopped on his bike, pedaling it feverously to Tavros’s hive. When he got there he knocked on the front door in a rush. Tavros had given Gamzee a key to his hive about a month prior but Gamzee didn't realize this until after knocking three or four times. He opened the door and ran into Tavros’s room to see him lying on the floor with his wheelchair knocked over. Tavros gave him a little wave and Gamzee hurried over.

“bRo. BrO aRe YoU oK?” He sat next to Tavros helping him up.

“hEH, yEAH, kINDA. iT WASN'T THAT BAD OF A FALL, iVE HAD WORSE, i JUST, wANTED A REASON TO SEE YOU IN PERSON…” Tavros gave Gamzee a small worried smile and then looked around nervously.

“aWh ShIt TaV yOu CoUlD'vE jUsT aSkEd Me. yOu GoT mE aLl WoRrIeD n ShIt..” Gamzee chuckled in relief and hugged him tightly.

“yEAH, i SEE THAT NOW,,”

“tAvRoS i DoNt NeEd A sPeCiAl ReAsOn To SeE yOu.” He looked at him deeply in the eyes and smiled.

“aRE, aRE YOU GONNA LEAVE NOW?”

“wElL i DoNt GoT tO yA kNoW. i CaN sTaY iF yOu WaNt Me To.”

“wELL, iN THAT CASE, cAN YOU STAY, aND, uH, cAN WE MAYBE CUDDLE?” Tavros scrunched his face in a little smile and looked longingly at Gamzee. The two of them had been dating for almost half of a sweep. Tavros still wasn't used to all the affection that Gamzee gave him. His previous relationships were not as affectionate, not in any quadrant, and especially not in previous red relationships. He still didn't exactly know how to ask for things he wanted, like cuddles. That leads to things like this happening more than you'd think. Gamzee didn't mind though, unplanned cuddles or makeout sessions were never inconvenient to him.

“oH mOtHeRfUcKiNg YeS wE cAn CuDdLe!” Gamzee gave Tavros a big hug and lifted him up. He took him to a pile of clothes and gently placed his sweetheart down, then laying with him. Despite Tavros’s legs being unusable, his arms were very usable and he used them to give aggressive bear hugs. Which Gamzee really enjoyed. He loved how when Tav was invested with something, he put an intense amount of passion into it. Whether that be role-playing, or pupa pan movies or playing poketroll. He would be careful with things, but never shying away from how much he liked or even loved the subject. Gamzee had been aware of this behavior of Tavros’s for a long time, far before they had started dating. When Tavros acted this way with him, it made him all warm and fuzzy inside. Even more than a hug normally would.

“wONDERFUL!” Tavros pulled Gamzee in for a kiss, getting some of Gamzee face paint on his lips and cheeks. He didn't mind, even though Gamzee was kinda messy, he thought it was cute. “yOUR MY CUTIE-PIE” Tav poked Gamzee on the nose and nuzzled into his side.

“oH mY sWeEt- CuTiE pIe! LiKe SoPoR pIe. CaN i KiSs YoU?” Gamzee’s eyes lit up at this unintentional pun. 

“yES, yES YOU CAN.” Gamzee cupped Tavros’s face in his hands and gently kissed him on the lips, Tavros pushing into the kiss turning it more aggressive and then rolling on top of him. His legs sort of just laying there.

“oH hEy BrO yOuRe KiNd Of On ToP oF mE.”

“oH, uH, sORRY, iS THAT A PROBLEM?”

“wHaAaT nO. i ThInK iTs SuPeR sWeEt. JuSt LiKe YoUr LiPs. We ShOuLd MaKe OuT sOmEmOrE.” He gave a little wink to his partner on top of him. 

“i CAN'T ARGUE WITH THAT,,,” Tavros leaned down and placed his lips onto Gamzee’s and slipped his tongue into his mouth. The clown was an aggressive kisser and bit into his lover's lower lip. And then Tavros proceeded to explore his mouth with his tongue, it tasted of sugar and soda. Tavros clinged onto the taste of Gamzee’s mouth and they embraced each other closely.

The kiss came to its climax and closed. The two of them laid next to each other, caressing hair and cheeks and chests. Tavros nuzzles into Gamzee’s neck and sighed. 

“tHANK YOU FOR COMING OVER..” Gamzee places a kiss into Tavros’s forehead.

“i LoVe YoU mAn.”

“i LOVE YOU TOO.”

Gamzee stayed for a while longer as they laid together. Whispering sweet things into each other's ears and holding each other closely.


End file.
